


In the God's Temple

by BWinner



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Borderline PWP, First Time, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWinner/pseuds/BWinner
Summary: The celebration of the gods has come to an end for the night... but that doesn't mean the feast has come to an end for Tulio and Miguel.  An argument about Miguel's growing attachment for this lifestyle brings something interesting to light.





	In the God's Temple

Written by: BWinner

A/N: I’m on a real Road to El Dorado kick… what can I say, Miguel and Tulio are drawing out my dormant yaoi fan ^_^; This was inspired by a piece of fan art I found on tumblr, and my imagination just went wild. It’s been a good few years since I’ve written a citrusy M/M slash, lets see if I’ve lost my touch or not XD

Warnings: Lemon, borderline PWP, first time…

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own The Road to El Dorado or any of its characters. I do not profit from this work of fiction.

In the God’s Temple

It was a party for the ages, Miguel and Tulio couldn’t remember when they had such an enjoyable time. Music echoed loudly into the night air, blended together every so often with the clink of goblets and bowls as drinks continued to flow. The two men sat high in chairs above the natives, very much resembling kings on their thrones, and congratulated themselves on their success. Puffing away at cigars they watched the natives dance for them, cheering and clapping as the alcohol took hold of their being.

The night seemed as if it was going to go on forever… yet all good things must come to an end, and it wasn’t before long that the high priest Tzekel-Kan suggested everyone retire in order to get sufficient rest for the morning. Fully sated on food and wine Tulio and Miguel found little reason to protest. With a sway in their step the two sauntered up the stairs to the Gods’ Temple and once there made quick work of stripping off their ‘holy’ attire back for their everyday clothing. Miguel, once finished changing, fell backwards onto a particularly large pile of pillows with a contented sigh.

“With nights like this one Tuilo, I could get used to a life like this,” he said with a chuckle.

“I know what you- hey, hey no! Focus Miguel!” Tulio scolded. “With the gold we’re going to take, we can be worshiped like that in Spain.”

Miguel’s face fell into an annoyed frown; again, with Spain. It’s not that he wouldn’t eventually miss his home country, but there was so much opportunity here. It was an adventure of new peoples and customs, a chance to take a break from con after con… all they would have to do is maintain this one for longer than usual. Would it be so bad?

“Oh no, not with the face!”

The blond merely chose to roll his eyes and tuck his arms behind his head nonchalantly. Being here allowed other freedoms as well; while it was true, he knew nothing of the people and their customs, they certainly must not have anything like the Inquisition here. For a man like Miguel that was important, were they ever to discover where his sexual preferences lie in his mother country, he would surely be burned alive on charges of sodomy. Preferences particularly for the man who was standing above him with an exasperated look on his face. Miguel might have discovered his sexual preferences long ago, but he had truly come to be enamored with his roguish partner, charmed by his wit and sarcasm.

“Forget it Tulio, just lie down,” and he released a heavy sigh.

Tulio gave his partner one last doubtful scowl before flopping next to him. He stared at the ceiling silently for a moment, observing the fine detail work and craftsmanship, then stole a long side-glance at the man next to him. Miguel seemed to be a little too into this god nonsense, heavens knew the man couldn’t focus on true objectives on a good day, but this time it seemed odd.

“Is there something you need to tell me?” he broke the silence after a long moment.

“Even if there was, I’m not sure it’s something you’d understand.”

“Try me!”

The frustration in Miguel snapped, pushed by the alcohol in his system, and without warning he moved to hover over Tulio and kissed him soundly. It only lasted for a fraction of a moment before Miguel pulled away leaving behind a stunned Tulio. As he went to get up though, a strong hand gripped his wrist.

“What was that?” Tulio demanded in a rather loud whisper.

“Nothing.” The word came out as a woeful whimper. He had done it now.

“It most certainly was not nothing,” and he pulled the blond beside him once more.

Miguel landed hard against the pillows and glared over at his partner. “Just forget it.”

“You pull something like that and then say ‘forget it’? I don’t think so!” Tulio’s voice was rising. “The walls have eyes and ears in this place!”

“So what,” Miguel replied harshly, not bothering to rein in his voice. “This isn’t Spain, we’re not going to be flogged!”

Tulio threw his hands up in frustration. “You can’t say that with any confidence!”

“I can and I will. I told you, you wouldn’t understand.”

“I understand more than you think,” the dark-haired man insisted and rolled to pin Miguel. “I’m usually just smarter about it than you!”

In the same fashion that Miguel had done only minutes before he smashed his lips into his partner’s without warning. This stunned the blond only briefly before he wrapped his arms around Tulio’s upper back and held the man firmly in place. Inviting things to intensify Miguel opened his mouth to the kiss, encouraging the man above him to do the same. Not needing much convincing Tulio’s tongue stole into the other’s mouth and began to spar with the warm muscle it found there. This was met with a soft moan and Miguel reached up to grasp the back of Tulio’s head, fisting his hand in the smooth dark hair.

With any thoughts of turning back swiftly fleeing his mind Tulio tugged at the hem of Miguel’s billowing red shirt, running coarse fingertips along the creamy flesh he found beneath. Gently he trailed his hand up and down his partner’s side, holding the kiss a minute longer before finally breaking away for air. Not wanting to take the time to think he moved his ministrations to the blond’s neck, mostly kissing and nipping in an almost playful manner he used the actions as a distraction to move his hand up to Miguel’s chest and ghost his fingers over a nipple. Miguel gasped and arched his back to the touch, causing the taller man to smile; with a few more delicate flutters of his fingers the nipple began to harden and he pinched it between his index finger and thumb. The young man called out now, and his hold on Tulio tightened.

Miguel didn’t know what had come over his partner, but he wasn’t about to complain about it. With the countless fantasies he had about things like this living in the moment was something that couldn’t even compare. The arousal building in the pit of his stomach intensified and he felt himself growing harder with each teasing touch. Tucking his head to the side he captured Tulio’s lips once more as he bucked his hips up in an effort to signal the man to give that area more attention. The two feasted on each other’s mouths, Tulio all the while dancing his fingers between Miguel’s two nipples, deliberately ignoring the silent plea. 

Finally, Tulio pulled away again and sat up long enough to pull his shirt over his head before reaching down to do the same for the blond. For a minute all he did was look down at his partner, if there was any trepidation in the dark-haired man Miguel had a new face that was slowly pulling him in, with lidded eyes brimming with unabashed lust and an inviting smile. Leaning back down he flicked his tongue over one of Miguel’s nipples and finally reached his hand between them to palm at the bulge in the other man’s pants. Miguel gasped in surprise and bucked his hips in an effort to get more contact. Feeling the blond’s desperation only served to intensify Tulio’s own arousal, and his pants began to feel overly tight. 

Meanwhile Miguel was doing his best to fight through his lustful drunken stupor and get his hands on a body he had only long before dreamed about. Reaching up he mimicked Tulio’s actions and began rubbing at the hard, cloth entrapped flesh; he was satisfied when the older man faltered for a moment and released a particularly guttural moan. They continued those teasing touches, Tulio since given up on lapping at Miguel’s nipples and his forehead thumped on his partner’s strong chest instead. The tall Spaniard eventually became frustrated at the fleeting touches and pulled away. Swiftly he removed his pants, but when he went to do the same to Miguel, discovered that the blond was on the same wave length and had done the same. Again, the two took the time to just look at each other; they had seen each other naked numerous times, just never in this light before. It was intoxicating, exciting.

Tulio moved to lay beside Miguel once more and turned his face to kiss him. It was astounding how such a simple and oft considered innocent action could be so erotic to him. Perhaps it was the wine he could still taste when his tongue caught bits of Miguel’s facial hair, or the sweet scent of cigars that still clung to the fine gold locks on his head. Everything worked together to make a powerful aphrodisiac. As he continued to passionately kiss the man, he reached his hand down and encircled it around the throbbing penis he found there and gently began to tug and massage at the skin along the hard organ. He felt Miguel moan into his mouth and soon reciprocated the noise as a firm hand grasped his own erection.

The pace that was set between them was slow, but gradually grew more frenzied as their hands became slick with pre-cum and moved easier along their hardened members. With their kiss long since broken the two panted heavily, foreheads pressed against one another, as they worked to get each other off. It was almost a challenge, which man could get the other off first and hear that pleasure-filled cry. 

With Miguel’s lust already so heightened it wasn’t long before his orgasm came crashing down on him. “Tulio! Ay dios!” he called out, head thrown back.

It only took a few more firm strokes along his own member for Tulio to follow his partner, his hot sticky seed spurting between them. “Dulce cielo, Migueeellll,” he moaned.

The two lay in each other’s arms, panting heavily and relishing coming down from their high. Miguel looked over, entranced by the sight of his partner so disheveled, and proud he had been the one to accomplish that feat. Slowly a smile crept onto his face.

“Bet you’re glad I don’t have that little voice to tell me to quit while I’m ahead now, right?”

Tulio’s serene face immediately fell into a frown. “Shut up and get dressed,” he grumbled and threw the billowing red shirt at Miguel’s head.

The blond merely chuckled and complied with his partner’s demand. God or not, he really could get used to a life like this.

~End

A/N: Sorry if that Spanish when they orgasmed threw some readers off; I just thought it might be a nice touch since they subtly throw in a Spanish word here and there in the movie. I also decided not to engage in a penetration scene, merely because I didn’t feel I could realistically make it work with lack of lubrication, and I didn’t want a bottle of essential oils to magically appear out of plot convenience. Hopefully you dear readers aren’t mad!


End file.
